The Mediator
by Lucas-The-Dog
Summary: Scepter 4 and Homra meet someone knew, and that person is Mikoto's sister? Can they trust her after what happened? Ever since being rescued, Yata finds his and Mikoto's relationship of Clansman and King growing into something more. MikotoxYata ReisixOC


Yata had been missing for three weeks. His residence was ransacked, everything was either burned or in pieces; small splatters of blood were here and there, an obvious fight was put up. This obviously did not make any of the members of Homra happy, especially their leader, Mikoto Suoh. He did not want to lose another member, he had already lost Totsuka. Recently, he had found out that the kidnappers were holding him in a storage building at the edge of the city. They planned to go there tonight.

"The storage area is where all of those other gangs hate us are. You can't go alone…" said Izumo calmly as he handed the red king a plate of food.

"I know that, I wasn't planning to…" Mikoto replied just as calmly before stuffing a fry into his mouth.

"I've already contacted the other members; they'll be here shortly…"

"Mm…." Mikoto only replied as he chewed on a medium-well steak piece.

* * *

Hours pass and it was finally time to gather and head out to seek out their missing member. Mikoto, as usual, led the assault team. It did not take long for them to find the correct building, for they had interrogated one of the gangs quite fiercely, leaving them unharmed. The building they were looking for was at the very end of the area, towards the water. Upon reaching the building, the group of men heard music coming from inside.

With not even the slightest of movement from the Red King, a hole in the metal door was blown open, allowing all of them to enter. Sitting in the shadows were men wearing colourful jackets that seemed to be adorned with colourful light bulbs. In the center, under a bright light, sat Yata. He was tied to a chair with barbed wire which tore into his clothes and skin, the dark red blood staining his clothes like red paint on a white wall of flesh. Dark blue and violet bruises covered his body, cuts also littering his body. He was unconscious; his head bowed down with his eyes closed and his mouth sewn shut. It looked like he had been used as a punching bag for a psycho. Soft tapping came from black sneakers as the wearer walked into the light. Mikoto's hand clenched into a fist, his teeth grinding a little.

_Is SHE the one who did this?_

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and glared into a pair of identical amber eyes directly in front of him. The woman bore amber eyes along with blood red hair She did not smile or give any acknowledgement of knowing the Red King. She merely sat on Yata's lap (which had not been barbed down to the chair) and fiddled with a rope that hung right next to the chair, next to her was a large kitchen knife. She eventually turned towards the men in the shadows "Oi, where is Kai? "she asked blandly to them. They only shook their heads and a higher pitched voice came from the back, "I'm here, I'm here!" the one named Kai said cheerfully, walking into the light. She was A paled skinned girl with hazel eyes and chestnut coloured hair, just like Yata.

"We have guests," stated the red haired female.

"Oh, 's Homra, here to retrieve their little vanguard," Cooed Kai, "We can't have them take away our fun just yet! Kimiko, you can take care of the one in the front there, the Red King," she added with a nasty smile, Kimiko only nodded and watched as Mikoto approached her. Her hand reached toward the knife and before Mikoto could say anything, the blade zipped past his neck. It had missed its target by a few centimeters. "Kimiko …" he spoke calmly. She Said nothing as she, again, attacked; her expression remained calm as she eventually dropped the knife and sent a roundhouse to his head. He took it hard and grabbed her by the ankle, throwing her across the area. In the shadows, where the other members of Homra fought, the enemy that had the light bulbs on their jackets, flashed brightly. The sudden bright lights that flashed gave the enemy the advantage due to the colourfulness and sudden contrast against the darkness to the eyes. Soon after she was thrown, Kai, who had witnessed the event, called the retreat signal. All of the men who were still alive quickly turned their lights off and ran out as Kai helped Kimiko up and the two females ran off.


End file.
